Modern electronic systems rely on rapid signal processing for improving the communication capabilities of system users. The integrated circuit development process has made great strides to provide circuits improve the signal processing capabilities of the electronic systems. The electronic systems can include cellular telephones, WIFI connected computer systems, wireless remote control devices, electronic test equipment, wireless routers, or radio communication systems.
In order to optimize the signal processing many algorithms have been proposed. A circular Viterbi algorithm (CVA) is a suboptimal algorithm that is typically used in practice for decoding a tail-biting convolutional code (TBCC). In CVA, the Viterbi algorithm is applied to a sequence of repeated communication blocks, for applications where the information is transmitted repeatedly in a block form. This technique transfers all available soft information from the previous decoding attempt to the next iteration in order to refine the decoding process.
Some implementations of the CVA can be hardware intensive. The implementation can be logic and memory intensive. The cost of implementation can eliminate many applications that could benefit from the signal processing performance.
Thus, a need still remains for electronic system with Viterbi decoder mechanism to improve signal processing capabilities and improve communication reliability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.